Just ask
by Classless1219
Summary: Stiles decides to take the bull by the horns and ask Lydia out after everything they have been through he believed there was no way they didn't have a unspoken connection


So I was just messing round it's just amateur writing but I love teen wolf and I soo love stydia so hope people like it. Once again just a fan writing cause I can.

when she walked into the room heals clicking loudly he can't help but be memorized by that strawberry blonde oh how he fantasied about it plenty of times but this was different. She finally acknowledges him, giving him the time of day, finally connecting. As her skirt flared when she sat down she turned around flipping that strawberry blonde hair giving a wink directed toward him. Stiles at first looked around the room to see if anyone was looking then sat with pride at the slight affection she had given him. For the next forty-five minutes he spent thinking of a plan to finally get her to himself. He started thinking to himself *_hey Ldys….sup? What are you doing later I know…me, Lydia you plus me plus the movies equals a date_* everything he thought of in his mind was terrible he started running his fingers through his messy hair all of a sudden he hears a loud noise. The noise was to texts books being slapped together behind his ear, stiles jumped out of his chair on to the desk.

"Stiles Jeez it took you long enough" said by his best friend Scott

Stiles looked around the empty classroom noticing that class is over. Taking a deep breathe he got down.

"Where's the class" stiles asked

"Probably at their next class what the hell were you doing?" Scott asked as they walked down the hall to his locker stiles explained his situation.

"thinking I want to ask Lydia out, after everything we went through I feel like we truly have a connection, it's been a couple months I think I'm ready but just don't know how" Stiles leaned against the locker as if he was in deep thought till he bounced off the locker and shouted to Scott "I'm a get Elephant and ride on it like in Aladdin, and I'll take her hand and say Lydia will you do the pleasure of going on a date with me?"

Scott slammed his locker shut giving his best friend a puzzled expression. "How are you going to get an elephant?"

"I have my ways" he replied shooting his best friend a devious smile

"Stiles think smaller"

Stiles tugged on the straps to his back "I feel you…..A BABY ELEPHNAT! With a little sign run up to her sayings go_ out with me?"_

Before saying anything scoot bit down on his bottom lip then let out a sigh "I mean simple, ask her like a normal person even though the test results haven't come back to tell us if your normal or crazy"

"Ha you have werewolf jokes" stiles said as he placed a hand on Scott's shoulder as they stepped into their last class of the day. Stiles took his seat behind Danny as he began talking to himself *_simple? This is Lydia martin it should be amazing something that lives up to her personality, but then again what's the worse that can happen being normal? She says no and picks out my imperfections leaving me in pieces and I fall into a deep depression than end up 400 pounds* _suddenly a hand came down on his notebook it was Danny "look I already have to listen to you talk to yourself during lacrosse practice after this and don't say you don't because you do so for the next forty-five minutes can we have silence" Danny said frustrated with his classmate. Stiles just left his mouth open searching in his mind for something witty to say but instead closed his mouth and pouted as he listen to Isaac chuckle over what Danny said to stiles.

After class they we're all in the locker room getting changed for practice Scott looked at stiles and asked "so when are you going to ask her?" before he can reply Isaac swings around the corner

"Ask who out"

Stiles jumps and his heart skips a beat "Jeez, I don't appreciate you using your werewolf abilities to ease drop on OUR conversation, plus it's nothing that concerns you" stiles says as he turns back to face Scott but before he could speak Scott interrupts him and leans to the side to look at Isaac "ask Lydia out" Scott answers Isaac's question

"SCOTT" Stiles screams while throwing his hand up in the air, Isaac starts chuckling.

"What? You don't think she'd say yes" Stiles says standing up off the locker room bench

"No not in the least bit, I mean she's hot and you're…Stiles, skinny/pale/clumsy Stiles" Isaac replied

"Gosh your always such a sour wolf, I'll have you know being Stiles is amazing everyone should take a page out of the Stilinksi book, now watch you might learn something" he said with his pride on the line and adrenaline pumping through him he ran out on to the field looking for his strawberry blonde who would be sitting in the blenchers for she like to watch the hot guys run around and get all sweaty. He finally spotted her standing on the blenchers talking to a another girl, Stiles took a deep breathe looked behind him at Scott and Isaac who were in the middle of the field getting ready to listen in on his conversation with Lydia. Stiles put one hand on to Lydia's shoulder she whipped around quickly first concerned on who was touching her but when she saw it was Stiles her shimmering pink lips curled into a smile.

"Hey Stiles" she said

"Mind if I talked to you for a sec?" he said so soft spoken

"Of course" Lydia said looking a little concerned by his face expression she thought to herself *_is he okay? Is it something supernatural? Is someone hurt?* _she set it all aside as she looked at stiles clueless and slightly worried. He stands there quietly for a couple of minutes making this moment awkward and uncomfortable for the both of them. She stares at him and yells;

"STILES"

He snaps back into reality "right well it's just that I have feelings, we all have feelings but certain feelings. More like an unspoken connection, NO! Chemistry at least I think" Stiles stood there rambling for another ten minutes drowning in his own words. From the field Scott stood there shaking his head as Isaac was laying on the ground hold his sides from all his laughter. Meanwhile Lydia stood there even more confused as she began to get irritated finally she let out.

"Stiles please get to your point before we die"

He stood there silent for a minute then blurted out "will you go on a date with me?"

He said it so fast but she comprehended what just happened. She spent a lot of time with stiles over the past couple past couple months, barely went anywhere without one another plus they've been there for each other after Aiden dying and stiles being possessed by the nogitsune. She didn't realize till now the type of relationship she had built with stiles. She stood there staring into his honey brown eyes without hesitation she smile and replied "Yes"

"Yes?" he repeated to reassure what was happening. She giggled

"Yes Stiles I'll go on a date with you…..but I pick what we do, where we go, eat, and music in the car." She said

"music?" he questioned hoping he gets a say in at least that but Lydia passed him a look like don't push your luck which had stiles react saying "yeah music all yours everything the Lydia way"

She smiled leaning forward into his embrace and pierced her shimmering pink lips on to stiles' cheek. She turned around with a kick in her step and went back to sit on the bleachers and continue on her previous conversation. Stiles stood there in shock for a minute before breaking into his happy dance, Scott who was just as surprised as Isaac was as they stood there with mouths wide open but in a way he was proud of his best friend. All of a sudden a whistle blowing interrupts stiles' happy dance.

"STILINKSI are you goanna join us or keep having what it looks to be a seizure" coached yelled

Stiles froze in mid dance and replied "yeah coach"

"Then get your ass over here" coach screamed while turning around to face the other players "I serious don't understand teenagers horny little rabbits you all are" he said.

Stiles ran out to the field but not without taking one last glanced at the strawberry blonde who was smiling right at him.


End file.
